Winds of Change, Thoughts of Gold
by Berry's Lyguick Lanentit
Summary: Together two beautiful twin sisters with a tragic backstory and their pet griffin travel to the Black Order, where they meet two certain exorcists. What will happen? Will they find love or hate? KandaxOC LavixOC LEMONS ABOUND! Rated T to be safe.


**This is a collaboration between two friends. We hope you enjoy and if you can leave a review that would be appreciated thank you!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own D-gray man**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Awakening<strong>

Alice POV

"We're lost," I sighed dejectedly, "Aren't we?"

My twin scowled.

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are," Sasuke, interjected sarcastically. Rosalie turned on him, map waved threateningly in one hand. I sighed again when I noticed it was upside down. I reached out to rectify the situation, a move Rosalie ignored in favour of her offended rant.

"Now you listen here Mr Imma-eat-your-food-and-whinge-without-doing-anything-helpful! How about you just fly up and tell us where we are? Oh right, my bad, I forgot that you were fat."

Sasuke fluffed up his feathers indignantly, clacking his beak.

"I am not fat! I am pleasingly plump."

I eyed his suddenly unsheathed claws with a wariness my dearest sister seemed unable to replicate.

"Rosalie, back off before he scratches you. It is your fault, after all."

"Yeah Rosalie, it's your fault anyway."

Of course Rosalie wasn't going to stand for that, and I quietly removed myself from the quickly brewing, and then rapidly escalating conflict.

I found a nice boulder with moss that looked marginally less poisonous than the rest of the wildlife and took a seat. I noticed briefly that a lemon tree was hanging over head. I always did like lemons.

After a quick inspection of the map, the headache behind my eyes could no longer be ignored. I bit my lip and kicked a rock at my feet. It would have struck Sasuke on the tail had he not chosen that moment to attempt operation Claw-Rosalie's-Eyes-Out.

We had been travelling for days in search of some anti-demon fighting organisation on nothing more than the word of an old man obsessed with art to verify its existence. General Tiedoll, as he'd introduced himself, was a major player in The Black Order, and had been tasked with collecting people such as my sister and myself who were in possession of innocence.

Innocence was a pure substance used to formed weapons against Akuma, the demon servants of the Millennium Earl. Who is pretty much Satan.

My sister and I both had shards of innocence imbedded in our bodies that we used to form our weapons. Mine is a green cross on my forehead, which I usually hide under my fringe. When activated, it gives me telekinesis, which I use in a series of arms to attack, shield and move quickly.

Rosalie's cross was in between her shoulder blades. It gives her a pair of angel wings which she uses to shoot explosive or toxic feathers. She can also use the wings as a shield.

According to General Tiedoll, my twin sister and I were very adept at using our innocence without training. That came as no surprise to me.

My sister and I were familiar with Akuma, and fighting for survival in general.

Our family; our mother, father and older brother, were slaughtered before our eyes by Akuma when I was only five and my sister was three. We were both forced to activate our innocence in order to survive the encounter.

At first we'd been terrified, and alone, but then I'd realised that Akuma were everywhere, through the use of my Demon-Vision, and our ability to fight them and save people marked us as special, not freaks.

I found my sister and me a place among the waifs of various cities across China. This lasted until we were old enough to hold jobs, then our occupation switched between demon hunting and survival.

Unfortunately, Rosalie had picked up next to nothing in her time on the streets except an annoying amount of enthusiasm and excitable behaviour that wavered between being endearing and making you want to assist Sasuke in his frequent endeavours to claw her eyes out. Or at least chop off her tongue.

Point being, my sister could not read a map.

And now we were lost.

Feeling refreshed, I returned my attention to the open map, and puzzled out where we were. I quickly realised that we were not so far from the Black Order's reputed location as we had believed.

"Wait!" I cried out to the tussling pair. Dodging one of Rosalie's flailing arms I set an end to the physical component of the argument with my telekinesis. The pair glared at each other from where my abilities had thrown them against opposite sides of the clearing.

"We aren't that far from the Order! We could probably make it there within the hour if we fly."

"Really?" Rosalie inquired sulkily. She was quite clearly not over her failure as a navigator. I patted her head in comfort, knowing she would bounce back quicker than a lemon falling onto a trampoline.

She just crossed her arms. I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time, but nonetheless we all set off in flight.

I flew using my telekinesis to propel me through the air, bouncing off clouds and air currents. Rosalie activated her innocence eagerly; She loved nothing more than she loved flying. A natural affinity for the air I understood but lacked. She giggled, and beat her gorgeous white wings gracefully, whilst Sasuke trailed behind plumply, out of practise with the flawless pizazz of flight.

The flight was calm, for the most part, interrupted briefly after twenty minutes but a surprised squawk.

We turned just in time to see Sasuke fall through the air after being struck by a seemingly random falling lemon. He regained his balance with some difficulty and the flight went on.

We drew near a large cliff face, and paused for a moment in confusion.

"It's meant to be here . . ." I trailed off uncertainly, frowning at the solid wall of earth before me. I heard Rosalie hum behind me.

"General Tiedoll mentioned it was quite the climb. The Headquarters must be up there."

I glance over my shoulder and catch her gesturing at the air above us vaguely. I nodded in agreement and gave Sasuke a stroke on the head as I pushed myself upwards. The others followed and we flew skyward along the coarse rock.

I found this somewhat easier than mid-air travel; there was more to use as leverage.

I felt a content smile touch my lips as Rosalie and Sasuke tempted fate in a series of daring aerial acrobatics alongside the jagged mountain edge. Their hoots of joy and squalls of delight were music to my ears.

I briefly caught my breath as another lemon fell from the sky, but thankfully both my companions were skilful enough to avoid its trajectory path.

I let out a gasp that was echoed by both my companions as the wall of rock we had been flying along abruptly flattened out into a plateau with virtually no warning. That gasp continued into a gaping stare as the building upon the plateau filled my vision.

It was very tall, stretching endlessly towards a thundering spiral of clouds that rested in the sky and shielded the top of the tower from view. It was archaic and gothic in its architecture. Painted in colours of black, silver and grey, and accompanied by the subtle sheen of glass windows spaced in rings that allowed me to distinguish levels.

It was majestic and beautiful and I felt just the smallest gathering of moisture in my eye at the thought of calling it home, as General Tiedoll had promised.

I flashed a grin behind me at Rosalie hovering behind me, who returned it with delighted amazement. I assume Sasuke would have joined in the wonder had he not been tasked with avoiding yet another falling lemon.

"Let's go in!" Rosalie urged with elation, her eyes a shade of sparking gold. I knew my own would be the same in accordance with the emotions rolling through me in that moment.

I nodded in agreement, gesturing at the large double-doors that were the front gate, just visible from the air-space off the edge of the plateau.

"Yes, let's."

I felt suddenly nervous as we approached the door; finally we had found our way to the Order, a place where we hoped to find acceptance and others like us. What if what we hoped was wrong? I silently prayed we weren't.

It was then that I noticed a small group of uniformed people massing outside the door. I tossed my pink, black and gold streaked hair and flew down gracefully with Rosalie and Sasuke to meet them.

We landed in perfect synchronisation, and I giggled along with Rosalie at the awed expressions on the faces of the order members. We had that effect. Most of these people were middle aged, and I took in their scientist coats with an interested eye. I had always been a good thinker.

A man came forward, wearing a beret and a pair of glasses. He was holding a letter. Rosalie grinned and held out her arms.

"Surprise."

He let a small smile cross his mouth and waved the letter.

"Not so much. We were expecting you. I'm Komui Lee, head supervisor of the Main European Branch of The Black Order. We're glad to have you and your innocence-

His eyes flickered appreciatively over Rosalie's wings with the gleam of curiosity that all true scientists possessed-

"Here with us."

"What about me?"

Suddenly Sasuke spoke up indignantly; no doubt his frustrations were running high due to the steadily increasing abundance of random and deadly lemons.

Komui observed him with an almost fanatical curiosity in his eyes.

"You too, of course. It's not every day you see a Griffin. To be honest we thought your kind extinct."

"Well you thought wrong," Sasuke sniffed irritably. "We've travelled a long way and require food, drink and shelter."

"Yes, follow me then. We have rooms prepared for all of you, made with the specifications requested by you through General Tiedoll's letter."

Rosalie smirked in satisfaction.

"Good."

I let another smile grace my face and watched as several of the surrounding scientists attempted to cover their reddened cheeks. The rest were still trying to struggle over the mountain that was Sasuke's speech.

We walked to The Black Order in a large crowd, stopping only briefly for the gate keeper to scan Rosalie and I. The gate keeper was a grotesque face on the front doors that determined the species of everything that passed through it.

Teh insed off hte Oredar waz; jus az goffik, as te hootsade. I looked around in interest, before I was interrupted by a man asking for our luggage. I smiled gratefully, handing my duffle bag to the man without a hassle. Rosalie did the same.

The scientists dispersed on various missions leaving just us with Komui. He smiled reassuringly at us.

"I'll give you some time to meet the rest of the exorcists before I take to Hevlaska."

He pointed to another large set of doors just off the central chamber.

"They should be having breakfast right through there."

He smiles once more and leaves. Rosalie and I stare after him with a brief and strange feeling of being thrown to the wolves and left to fend for themselves. Sasuke appeared to be fighting off yet another lemon attack.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review if you liked!<strong>


End file.
